More Than One Cursed Family
by ChristelAkashi
Summary: This is a story about me and how I met Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the Sohma family. There is one twist though, my family is also cursed. What will happen? Read and find out. This story has OC.
1. Living in a Tent

**My name is Christel and this is my story about how I met Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and the rest of the Sohma family. I am part of the Akashi family and we have a dreadful curse upon us. When we are hugged by someone of the opposite sex we transform into the spirit that we are curse by. When I am hugged I transform into the wolf and it is suppose to resemble the dog in the Chinese zodiac. There are 12 other people that are cursed in my family and the other animals are the guinea pig (mouse), kangaroo (bunny), fish (dragon), donkey (horse), panther (tiger), lemur (monkey), deer (ram), humming bird (roster), elephant (pig), iguana (snake), buffalo (cow) and the koala bear (cat).**

**It all started when I was 14. I am now living in a tent all because of that one day a few years ago, my mom, dad and I were in our new vehicle then all of a sudden this drunken loser crashed into us. My mom and dad died and but I didn't. I was taken to the Akashi mansion that has some of the cursed people staying there and I stayed there for two years. Then one day I told them I was going out for a nice long walk around the yard but I lied, I went to my room and grabbed all the things I needed for about two months and started to run as far away from the mansion as I could. When I was out of breath I was in the forest and put up the tent that my mom and dad left me and I've been living here for a few months.**

**On day I went down town and got a news paper and started to read it. I looked in one of the columns and it said, "Warning! Major land slide area around Sundance River!"**

"**_Oh Shit!"_ I thought, _"That's where my tent is!"_**

**I started to run as fast as I could to where my tent was and when I got there I was too late. All of my stuff was covered in gravel, I started to dig but I thought it would be dark by the time I found anything.**

"**I need to change into my wolf form if I'm ever going to go to sleep." I started to cry then all of a sudden I heard some foot steeps. I looked up and I saw two boys, the one with the black hair looked older than the one with silver hair.**

"**Are you ok miss?" asked the boy with the silver hair.**

"**No," I said with a sniff, "my home is underneath all that dirt."**

"**Your Home!" freaked the boy with black hair.**

"**Yes," I sobbed, "I was living in a tent here because I ran away from home a few months ago, and I never knew that this was a land slide area until I read the news paper."**

**I heard the boys talking but I couldn't figure out what they were saying, then they turned around and started to talk, "We were thinking, you could stay with us until you find a place to stay," said the boy with silver hair.**

"**Oh no, I couldn't," I responded. **

"**But we insist," said the boy with the black hair, "you wouldn't need to pay board fee, all you would have to do is clean for us," he paused for a second, "and who would miss this chance of having this wonderful young lady staying at our house."**

**Then all of a sudden the other boy slapped the black haired boy across the face.**

"**I'm sorry miss but my cousin is a major pervert. Oh by the way my name is Yuki Sohma, and this is Shigure Sohma," said the boy with silver hair.**

"**My name is Christel Akashi," I paused for a moment, "so is it really okay if I stay at your house until I find a place to stay?"**

"**Yes," they both said in unison.**

"**So what are we waiting for?"**

**We started to walk and I told them why I was living in a tent (except for the part that I ran away from the Akashi mansion). **

"**Ahahahahaha!" blurted out Shigure.**

**And then once again Yuki slapped Shigure across the face. We kept on walking then all of a sudden Yuki asked, "Miss Akashi is that your real eye and hair color?"**

**I have purple eyes and dark blond hair with some purple streaks. Then I thought, "_Oh no my hair and eyes along with the rest of the Akashi family have different color hair and eyes," _then I finally said, "Yes it is Yuki." I was actually surprised when he did not answer, well then Yuki's hair is silver.**

**After about half an hour of talking and walking we finally came upon a beautiful house.**

"**Here we are," said Shigure.**

"**Wow!" I said in amazement, "this is so big and gorgeous!"**

**We walked into the house and took our shoes off. Then we went upstairs and Shigure showed me to their spare bed room. It was as big as a normal bed room; it had a twin sized bed with a dresser and a mirror over top of it and a book shelf filled with books.**

"**This where you will be staying," announced Shigure.**

"**This is a nice room," I answered, "oh and what's for supper if you don't mind me asking? I could easily make something."**

"**No we'll just have take-out… again," answered Yuki. **

"**Oh no I couldn't. I should really make something."**

"**No you can't." replied Shigure.**

"**Why not?" I asked.**

"**Here I'll show you."**

**So Yuki and Shigure took me down stairs and into their so called 'kitchen.'**

"**_Oh my god," _I thought,_ "now I know why they wanted to get take out_."**

**The kitchen was a disaster. There was garbage bags lying around all over the place, silver ware, plates, you name it, it was all over the floor and I think I saw a Crock Pot in the middle of the kitchen.**

"**I'll go order the food now," said Shigure in a high pitched tone.**

"**Yes, one of these days you'll have to clean this up for us," said Yuki.**

**I still had a surprised look on my face form when we entered the 'kitchen.' We walked into the dinning room and sat down.**

"**So Miss Akashi, what school do you go to?" asked Yuki.**

"**Oh," I thought for a moment, "umm, I was home schooled for the past two years, but I use to go to Westhaven Elementary School,"**

"**Well," Shigure walked into the room, "you should go to the high school that Yuki will be going to at the beginning of the new semester,"**

**We talked for about half an hour then our food came. We sat down and started to eat. After a while I started to hear a cracking noise in the roof, then all of a sudden SNAP! Went the roof and this orange haired boy was standing in the middle of the room.**

"**Hey where's my food?" asked the boy with orange hair.**

"**Kyo, why would we get anything for you? You've been missing for two whole months." Shigure replied.**

"**Umm, do you know this guy?" I asked.**

"**Oh sorry Miss Akashi this is Kyo Sohma, he is also our cousin," answered Yuki.**

"**_Oh wow another Sohma. The Sohmas must be a really big family, and for some odd reason they have funny hair and eye colors. Well then so does my family," _I thought.**

"**What is this bitch doing here?" yelled Kyo.**

"**This is Christel Akashi," introduced Shigure, "she'll be staying here until she finds a place to stay. Oh and while you're here why don't you fix my roof?"**

"**Yea, yea what ever. I came here to settle our fight."**

**Then all of a sudden Kyo threw a punch at Yuki, but he dogged it and kicked Kyo right through the door and into the yard.**

"**Oh my god!" I freaked, "are you okay Kyo?"**

"**Yea, the only thing that is bruised is his ego," replied Yuki.**

"**Oh my," said Shigure, "it's almost 10:00pm, we should be getting to bed soon."**

"**But I don't have anything to wear," I said shyly.**

"**Don't worry you could wear some of my cloths," offered Yuki.**

**So we went up stairs and Yuki grabbed a pair of pajamas and we all said good night, even Kyo and I walked into my room. I got dressed and went into the bed. I sat there for a moment and thought, _"This is going to be a new beginning for me. Thank-you for everything Shigure and Yuki."_**


	2. The Secret is Out

**It was about 10:30am by the time I finally woke up the next morning. I do tend to sleep in until 11:30am if I really wanted to. I sat up and turned to the other side of the bed.**

"**Good morning Miss Akashi," said Yuki.**

"**Oh god!" I yelled falling out of bed, "Yuki don't scare me like that."**

"**I thought that you might need help cleaning the kitchen today because we were starting to getting hungry."**

"**Oh right, I'll be down there in a minute." I looked down and saw that there was my tent sitting right there folded up, "Yuki did you get this for me?"**

"**Yes I did," he replied.**

"**How did you do it?" I asked.**

"**It's my little secret," he answered in a creepy tone.**

**So when he left I got changed into the clothes that I wore yesterday and headed downstairs. When I got there Shigure was standing there with two big buckets filled with warm soapy water. I looked in the kitchen and saw that all the garbage bags were all in one area and ready to be taken to the dump.**

"**So, ready to start cleaning?" asked Shigure.**

"**Yep!" I said in a cheerful voice.**

**So I started by taking the garbage bags out, and then started to organize the counter. After about an hour of cleaning I found the floor and that Crock Pot that I saw the other night and started to cook brunch, "So what do you guys want?" I asked.**

"**How about leek stew?" suggested Yuki.**

"**_Ewww, how could someone like leek stew?" _I thought.**

"**There is no way I'm going to eat that shit!" I heard Kyo yell form the dining room.**

"**Well then what would you like?" I asked Kyo.**

"**How bout eggs in a frame?" Kyo suggested.**

"**Okay then I'll make both."**

**So then I started to make the eggs in a frame and put it on a plate. Once they were done I started to make leek stew and Shigure walked into the room, "Shigure could you get the water out of the fridge for me?" I asked him.**

**So Shigure got the water and spilled some of it on the ground when he handed it to me. I added the water and put it on the stove, then turned around to face him. I walked towards him and stepped on the water and started to fall, _"Oh Shit!"_ I thought while falling into Shigure, _"If I transform in front of him I'm screwed!" _ The word screwed echoed in my head. **

**POOF! There was a big cloud of grey and for some odd reason pink smoke. I tried looking around but I couldn't see anything except for my clothes which were on the ground. When I could see again I saw a black dog that looked about the size of me when I'm a wolf. I heard foot steps coming from the living room, "What happened?" asked Kyo.**

**I looked around and there was Yuki, Kyo and that black dog looking shocked. **

"**Oh no our secret is out!" freaked Yuki and Kyo at the same time. They looked at the black dog and then at me, "Where did that grey dog come from?" asked Yuki.**

"**I'm not a dog I'm a wolf," I backed talked to Yuki, "Oh shit I spoke!" **

**I ran and grabbed my clothes that were lying on the ground, ran up stairs, went into my room and pushed a chair in front of the door. I sat in front of the door for about 3 minutes then I transformed back, put my clothes on and grabbed my bag and ran out the door.**

"**Christel wait up!" yelled Shigure half naked.**

**I was outside already so I turned around and looked at them with tears rolling down my face.**

"**We really want you to stay here with us" begged Yuki.**

"**I can't!" I yelled, "My family secret is out!"**

"**So is ours," replied Shigure.**

**Then it hit me, why was there a dog sitting in the spot where Shigure was standing? Why was he half naked when I was running out the door? He must have transformed into that black dog.**

"**Ok," I said calmly, "I'll stay for a while longer,"**

**We went back into the house and sat down at the table.**

"**So Christel," said Shigure, "are you from a cursed family?"**

**I was quiet for a second then I answered, "Yes I am. The Akashi family is suppose to be an imitation of the Chinese zodiac curse and the head of the family said that the two families are to never meet."**

"**Wow that sounds really serious," said Yuki. **

**The three of them started to whisper and finally Shigure started to talk, "We need to go out today so you could go downtown if you want and we'll be back at about 4:00pm."**

"**Ok I think I will."**

**We ate and at about 12:30pm the guys left, _"I think I better go see Sakura and tell her what happened,"_ I thought.**

**So I started to walk all the way across town to the Akashi mansion. When I got downtown I saw that Warehouse One was hiring part time so I thought for a second, _"Maybe I could apply here when I come home from the Akashi mansion."_**

**It was about 1:00pm by the time I got to the mansion. I walked in the big gates and walked to the main house.**

"**Christel, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice coming from behind me so I turned around and there was Kira standing right in front of me. He is 17 and he is the panther in our family curse. His hair was a light brown and was cut to about to the bottom of his ears, his eyes were ice blue, he was about 5'9" and he was wearing a green muscle shirt with ripped up jeans. My head was filled with happiness, all I could do was just stand there and stare and his gorgeous eyes.**

"**Kira," I said, "I've missed you so much." I went and started to hug him.**

"**I've missed you to Christel," he said while we were hugging, "where were you for the past two months?"**

"**I was living in a tent and then yesterday two guys let me stay with them and you won't believe this."**

"**Whoa whoa whoa," he interrupted and let go of me, "you stayed with two guys?"**

"**Actually there was three, but they are from the Sohma family."**

"**Who cares what family they're from?" he asked.**

"**But the Sohma family is a cursed family Kira," I told him, "I've come to tell Sakura all about that."**

"**Oh but still why were you living with three guys?" he asked.**

"**Well I was camping on their property so they let me stay at their house."**

"**Oh, ok."**

**So we walked to the main house. I knocked on the door, walked in and sat down in front of Sakura the leader of the family.**

"**Where have you been for the last two months Christel?" she asked.**

**I sat there for a moment then I answered, "I ran away from home and then I started to live in a tent and for the past two days I've been staying at some ones house."**

"**And why are you here now?"**

"**The people I stayed with are the Sohma's and they found out about the curse. But the thing is they are cursed too."**

"**Is that all?" Sakura asked.**

"**Yes," I replied. **

**It was quiet in the room for a few seconds then Sakura finally talked, "I won't get Dran to erase the Sohma's memories, unless an outsider finds out then we'll have to erase each and every one's memories that heard about our family curse. Is that clear?"**

"**Yes." I said.**

**I started to walk away then Sakura started to talk again, "You may stay at their house, for now."**

**I walked out of the room and there was Kira standing right there.**

"**So I guess you're going to leave us again," he said looking kind of sad.**

"**Yea but don't worry I'll be back to visit and everything!" **

**We walked to the gate and said good bye and I started to walk into town. I got to Warehouse One and walked in. I looked around and spoke to the manager, "Could I work here part time?" I asked.**

"**You have to fill out this form and we'll see from there," the manager said.**

**So I got a pen and started to write on the form. After I was done the manager took it and started to read it.**

"**This looks very good Miss Akashi. You're hired. You can start Monday after school."**

**That's right, I forgot all about school. I have so much to do in these two days. When I got out of my daze I said, "Sure I'll be there."**

**On the way home I had a lot on my mind like why didn't Sakura make Dran erase our memories because she said before that the two families are to never meet. I got to the house at 3:30pm so I decided to make supper. I looked in the fridge and all I found was leeks and salmon. I thought eww leeks so I pulled the salmon out of the fridge and put it on the fryer. It was about 5:00pm when the salmon was done then I started to worry, where is everybody? Then I heard someone call from the front door, "Christel we're home!" yelled Shigure, "and we brought groceries."**

**I started to cry in my mind, _"Why now when the salmon is done?"_**

"**Is dinner ready yet?" asked Kyo in a grumpy tone.**

"**Yes it is and it's salmon."**

**So we sat down and started to talk, "So Christel do you think it will be okay if you stayed with us for a long time?" Shigure asked.**

"**Why?" I answered.**

"**Akito, he's the leader of the Sohma family said that you would have to stay with us for a long time and that was the only way he wouldn't have to erase your memories."**

"**Kay," I replied.**

**There was an awkward silence for a while then finally Yuki started to talk, "So Miss Akashi are you going to go to school?"**

"**Yea, I think I might go to the same school as you and Kyo," I said.**

"**You could come with Kyo and I to take the entrance exam tomorrow," said Shigure.**

"**WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS THAT DAMN YUKI?" screamed Kyo.**

"**Because Akito said so and his words are final," replied Shigure.**

"**So Kyo didn't go to middle school?" I asked.**

"**No he was home schooled by our karate master because he was afraid of being transformed," replied Yuki.**

"**SHUT UP WILL YOU?" and with a blink of an eye he ran out the door. **


End file.
